Last Episode Of Joey Tv Show (My Way of Ending the Show)
by Dweaver123
Summary: This is how I thought the tv show Joey should have ended, I hope that you guys like it.


This is how I would have wanted the tv show Joey to have ended. I hope you guys like it.

Three weeks have past since Gina and Jimmy's marriage and Joey could not be happier for them. He walked down the stairs seeing her and Jimmy watching MTV as he caught a glimpse of Baywatch.

''I'm going to go get some beer Jimmy said,'' hurry back Gina replied. Joey sat down next to Gina. '' You know I am really glad that things worked out for you too, my older sister is married now. ''It sheds a tear to my eye, Joey fakingly cried.''I'm so happy for you, Joey sobs. ''Joey,'' Gina said. Joey continues to sob, '' Joey she says again, Joey fakes a louder sob, I get it that's enough. Sorry, Joey replied laughing. So, when are you getting married she examined. What Gina, I don't even know if I am ready for that yet. What do you mean she said, Alex is a great girl and your in your 30s Joey, I think your ready. Joey gave a nonchalant nod, he agreed with her but at first Alex didn't want to get married and he is unsure if he just wants to jump right into it. I'm telling you Joey she's the one Gina said as Jimmy returned to the couch with some beer and chips. Hey Joey, watch some tv with us. You like Baywatch right? Yeah but I'm good Jimmy I am just going to go relax Joey said as he left the house to go relax in the hot tub. Upon entering the hot tub, Joey read a yellow note. No clothes on the floor, great another citation he thought to himself as he picked it up. Hi, a voice said. Joey looked away from the note and sees Alex leaving her house right next door. Hey, I was wondering where you were Joe said as he approached her with a kiss. I have been busy with paper work, you won't believe all the calls I am getting. Same Joey replied, my agent has been calling me all week something about a script he wants me to work on. I hope its not another commercial, three weeks ago he had me saying I'm a tough guy who uses asspeople, I mean really. Joey sweet heart Alex said, I don't think it is pronounced like that. Oh so now you tell me Joey throws him right arm up in a humorous way. Anyways, I am free tonight. Do you want to grab dinner Alex asked? Sure, I'd love too Joey replied. Great there's an Italian restaurant down the street Alex said, you know me so well Joey answered. Great is 6 o clock good? 6 o clock is perfect Joey responded. Then its done I'll see you tonight, see you tonight Alex, Joey replied. Just then Michael was coming home. Hey Mike, how was college Joey asked? It was good, with the most gorgeous woman ever Michael said. My man, Joey replied. What's her name? Michele, Michael said, she's coming over to do homework tonight. That's sweet, Joey said, my man is finally hitting it off. Yeah, Michael replied so how are things with you and Alex? Me and Alex, Joey was taken off guard for a second. There good. Oh come on, there good Michael replied. Three weeks ago at my mom's wedding, you two almost got married. Things are better then good. Alright there great Joey said, but this whole marriage thing is new to me and I don't even know if I am ready to be honest. All my friends from New York are married and I am just sitting here waiting for a new video game to come out. I know how that feels Michael replied. Let me ask you something though, Michael said. Do you love her? Of course, Joey said. I never had feelings for someone like this before, I thought I did but with Alex its a whole new level. Well I am not saying that you have to marry her right away but just keep her with you Michael continued, if you love her then you need to keep her and don't lose her. These words came on to Joey hard, thanks Mike Joey said. Anytime Michael replied, you know its funny because you are usually the one giving me advice about girls. It is, isn't it Joey said as he smirked. Well I got homework I got to start before Michelle comes over, see you Joey. See you Mike, Joey said as he sat down. For the remainder of his time, Joey would put flip through some old magazines which were kept by the wall next to the hot tub. When the clock struck 5:30, Joey put on his fancy tuxedo, the same one he wore for Gina's weeding and headed out the door. He got into his car and drove down to the restaurant which was only 5 minutes away but he wanted to arrive in style hoping to impress Alex. He opened the front door to the restaurant, told the hostess about the reservation and walked to the dinning area only to find Alex waiting for him. Hey your early Alex said, as are you Joey smiled. I could be late for you Alex said and I could never be late for you Joey pointing to her on you. The two sat down as the waiter took their order. I'll take chicken parm with spaghetti Alex said with some red wine and I'll take the cheese ravioli with ligulni along with some beer. The waiter took the order and walked away. This is a Italian place Joey said, I only get to eat Italian food when Gina makes it. Yeah I come here often for lunch, the food here is excellent Alex replied Fantastic, Joey said. After several minutes, the waiter came back with their food and drinks as the two began to eat. Hey Joey, Alex started. About your sister's wedding, I just hope you do know that I want to marry you someday, these past 3 weeks I have been stressing myself out because I was not sure if I wanted to go through another marriage, but my heart is telling me yes I do, and I want to marry you Joey and start a new life together. Joey dropped his fork, this was the first time a girl ever wanted to marry him and he loved Alex so much. Alex that's incredible, Joey responded. Are you sure that you would be alright with it? I am Alex said. After hearing that, Joey could not hold back his feelings for her any longer. Alex, I, I want to marry you too Joey said. Every other girl in my past, I thought I loved them but I don't think I did. Alex, your the only girl I ever, Joey stopped for a second and continued to speak love. Really Alex said, yeah Joey replied. You know Joey, I can't hold this in any longer. What do you mean Joey responded? I want to move on in my life, I want someone who is going to be there for me, someone who will always love me. Joey, let's not wait. Let's actually get married. Joey was dumbfounded to hear her say that she was ready to get married, and after thinking all of this over in his head he agreed, yeah lets married Alex. The two finished their meals and drove home. Guys, Michael, Gina, Jimmy come on down I got some news. What's going on said Gina as she saw Alex under his arm? Me and Alex have decided that we want to move forward in our life and take a bigger step in our relationship. Guys, we are going to get married. Everyone in the house began to clap and Gina yelled in excitement, my younger brother Joey is getting married I am so proud of you. Good going Jimmy said, you two are a wonderful couple. I was expecting this to happen Michael said as they all continued to clap their hands. Alex that reminds me, we got to send out invites, find a place, dj, photographer. Don't worry Alex said, we'll get started right on that.

6 Month Later

At the wedding Ross, Rachel, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and a lot of other friends from New York and California sit at the weeding. Joey's old friends from New York were invited by Gina as a surprise and Joey has no idea that they are there. Alex walks up the stage wearing her white dress with her father as she is greeted by Joey who is wearing his tuxedo and has a flower pinned on it. Joey looks at the proposer and is surprised to see that it is Chandler. Dude, how did you get here? How did you manage to propose our weeding? Joey said smiling with excitement. Your sister invited all of us and asked me to propose you guys Chandler said as Joey smiled. Dearly beloved we are gathered hear today to see my best friend now about to get married and I could not be happier, this man has been there for me for all of my life and proposed my weeding years ago. Without future to do, I ask Alex do you take Joey to be your husband and promise to love him as long as you both shall live. I do Alex said. And Joey, do you take Alex to be your wife and promise to love her as long as you both shall live. I do Joey replied. Well then, I now pronounce my best friend Joey and his wife Alex, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Joey kisses Alex as walks over to his old friends from New York afterwords. You guys really made this special, Joey said. No problem, they each said simultaneously. Hey Chandler and Monica, how are your kids? There great, there starting preschool next year Monica said. Nice. Hey Ross and Rachel, how are Ben and Emma? Their good Rachel said, Ross won't stop showing them dinosaurs but other then that, there good. Hey dinosaurs are cool, Ross said. Nice, Joey said. Phoebe, Joey said as he gave her a hug. How have you been? Me and Mike have been good Phoebe said, me and Mike are working at Central Park now. Yeah we help keep the area clean and guess what, I got a food truck Mike said. Awesome Joey replied as he gave Mike a high five. Hey, how long are you guys going to be in California for Joey asked? A week everyone replied simultaneously. Cool, do you guys want to spend it at my place? I am sure Gina, Jimmy and Alex won't mind. Well sure they all replied as they each went to Joey's house with their spouse and kids except for Phoebe who did not have kids. Congratulations again Gina said to Joey as she, Jimmy, Michael and Alex shook each hand of Joey's old friends from New York. Everybody then grabbed left over beer that was at the house and did a toast. A toast to Joey's new life with Alex and a toast to reconcile with old and future friends and family.


End file.
